This new miniature rose variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me at Pleasanton, Calif. by combining a plant selected from my collection of rose plants maintained for breeding purposes with a plant selected from the same collection as the pollen parent with the object of producing well balanced, profusely blooming plants for growth in a 4 in. pot. The present seedling was selected for propagation from those produced by seeds of the said hybrid because of its Cardinal Red flowers of very good size, shape and quantity for pot plant culture and because these flowers were produced from a compact bush of favorable height having abundant foliage and an apparently vigorous growth habit. Propagation of this selected seedling was done by me at Watsonville, Calif. by means of cuttings from the Pleasanton plant with such favorable results that this plant was reproduced through several successive generations which proved conclusively that the novel characteristics of the original selected seedling were retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.